Virtudes Cardinales
by Lupus moesta
Summary: Hay ciertos principios que rigen la relación entre Sanada y Yukimura. Yaoi.
1. Templanza

_La verdad es que soy nueva en el fandom, así que no sé que tal habrás salido, gomen si sale mal._

_Una de las parejas que más me gusta es Sanada/Yukimura y debido a la falta de fics en español de ellos doy mi granito de arena, aunque no sea mucho. __Este proyecto está pensado en 4 drabbles que no necesariamente guardan relación salvo en el título. Ojala les guste leerlos._

_------------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer:** ¿Tenían que recordarme que ninguno me pertenece? ToT Snif…Aunque si Konomi sensei me regala alguno no que quejo.

_**Virtudes Cardinales**_

_**1.- Templanza**_

Si Sanada se jacta de haber aprendido algo del kendo, es de saber mantener la templanza sin importar la situación, y así ha sido, salvo en dos oportunidades.

La primera, cuando Yukimura le contó acerca de su enfermedad.

Cuando sintió que algo se atoraba en su garganta, que su cuerpo no respondía a pesar de las inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y asegurarle de que todo estaría bien.

Y la segunda…

En este preciso momento cuando ni siquiera puede pedirle que repita la pregunta porque lo ve acercándose sonriente, y está seguro de que el espacio en el ascensor se va reduciendo cada vez más.

—Te pregunte si alguna vez te han besado…

Pero Genichirou ya no entiende las palabras porque su mente solo se concentra en lo cerca que están, en lo tierno que se ve, en lo mucho que ha esperado esto, y comienza a dudar que la habitación de su capitán esté en el noveno piso del hospital.

Ya casi no hay rastro de tranquilidad en él cuando se siente acorralado, olvidando la manera correcta de respirar, esperando que Seiichi termine de salvar la distancia entre ambos, entrecerrando los ojos cuando siente sus labios sobre los suyos. El primer roce es torpe por su parte hasta que la templanza lo abandona por completo y es Yukimura quién lo empieza a guiar.

Si de algo se jacta ahora Sanada, es de la dulce manera en que un beso anula todo lo demás.

_------------------------------------------------_

¡Tarán! Ojala les haya gustado y cualquier tipo de crítica es bien recibida.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Fortaleza

_Bueno primero disculpas por la demora (el trabajo y la facultad me llevaron a estar en tratamiento ToT), y segundo muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, espero que les guste o que por lo menos compense en algo la demora…_

_------------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, salvo los problemas de sintaxis y puntuación.

_**Virtudes Cardinales**_

_**2.- Fortaleza**_

Yukimura no puede evitar sonreír cuando lo siente temblar.

Genichirou llegó casi al terminar la hora de visita. No coincidió con ninguno de sus compañeros, y esperó hasta que la madre de Seiichi decidiera dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar del campeonato, de la escuela, o de las cosas de las que hablan los chicos cuando no están presentes sus madres.

Sus escalofríos son más continuos, y está seguro que Sanada también pensó en una princesa de cuentos cuando lo vio por primera vez. Lo sabe pero no le incomoda, porque a su corta edad ha recibido más cumplidos por su gracia y delicadeza que por su gran habilidad para el tennis.

Cuando le propuso quedarse a dormir pudo distinguir el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y antes que algunas excusas se colaran entre ambos, corrió hasta la enfermera de turno logrando, gracias a su cara más tierna, un par de almohadas y mantas extras para que Sanada-kun pasara más cómodo la noche.

Es irónico como una persona tan fuerte, tiembla ante la idea de quedarse solo con alguien que parece tan frágil. Porque lo ve indefenso tratando, en vano, de poner toda su atención en la puerta, forzando a su oído a sentir el menor ruido de pasos, agudizando su vista para comprobar por enésima vez si el pestillo de la puerta está colocado, intentando sin éxito vano no pensar en lo que esta haciendo Yukimura.

Es por eso que ver asustado a Sanada lo divierte.

Y lo incentiva a mover su mano con más calma, acomodándose mejor sobre sus caderas. Olvidando los botones de su camisa, deslizándose cada vez más abajo, haciendo que sus ojos se ensanchen aún más. Y sonríe más al ver la desesperación de Sanada por constatar con la mirada que el seguro de la puerta, esté puesto en realidad.

Deja su mano quieta sobre su cintura, escuchando con calma los suspiros de Sanada cada vez que juega con el botón de su pantalón. Sus dedos se cuelan y van bajando la tela, liberándolo. Besa su pecho de a poquitos, torturándolo porque aún sigue vestido y se muerde la lengua para no rogar que lo deje desnudo de una vez.

Su sonrisa se ensancha al sentir el primer gemido que logra escapar, a pesar de que Genichirou intenta ocultarlo besándolo con torpeza. Y el capitán de Rikkai Dai agradece en silencio a la enfermera que permite dejar dormir a su compañero la noche antes de la operación, a la madre que deja a su hijo dormir fuera de casa sin enojarse, a su padre que entiende y hace comprender a su madre que necesita estar solo, porque no aguanta más las ganas de tenerlo consigo esta noche.

Esta noche. Por lo menos esta noche.

Porque mañana será la final y él no podrá ir a recoger el trofeo con su equipo, porque estará rodeado de bisturís y algodones que disimulen la sangre de sus cortes. Su lengua recorre con calma la longitud de su cuello, desviándose apenas lo suficiente para dejarle murmurar lo mucho que lo quiere, que lo ha querido y que lo querrá.

¿Y si la operación no funcionaba?

Porque él no sabe que pasará mañana, porque tal vez nada funcione, porque tal vez no resista, porque tal vez todo termine. Y si todo va mal no sabe qué les dirá a los muchachos cuando lleguen a darle su medalla, que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, que el dolor era mucho más de lo que podía resistir, que tenia miedo…

El último estremecimiento de Sanada, lo devuelve a la realidad.

Vuelve a sonreír besándolo dulcemente, explicándole sin palabras que todo está bien, que no importa que lo haya manchado; pero él no se mueve, intentando normalizar su respiración, evitando mirar a los ojos a su capitán. Yukimura siente el cuerpo de Sanada más pesado, como si toda la carga que intentaba olvidar al ingresar al hospital se acumulara sobre sus hombros, recordándoles que mañana puede ser un nuevo comienzo o un esperado final.

Así que lo coge con cuidado, limpiando cualquier sospecha que indique que han hecho algo más que conversar. Lo acomoda con calma a su lado, jugando con su cabello en un intento de ayudarlo a dormir, y cuando lo ve cerrando los ojos se acuesta junto a él, dándole la espalda, mirando el reloj, porque mañana será un día largo para ambos y deben intentar dormir aunque sea un poco.

—No me dejes…

El susurro de Sanada, su cuerpo pegándose a su espalda, sus brazos apretándolo con fuerza y hundiendo el rostro en su cabello, aspirando el suave olor de su piel, temblando ante la cercanía y la casi ausencia del autocontrol necesario para no pedirle que continúe acariciándolo. Todo eso junto y retumbando en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Yukimura se siente culpable por no ayudar a abatir su insomnio, sabe que acaba de romper la barrera más férrea de Sanada, y que a pesar del miedo a lo que venga de ahora en adelante, ha descubierto también la clave de su victoria.

-Nunca…

Debe ser fuerte.

Por él.

Por Sanada.

_------------------------------------------------_

_No me termina de convencer (tal vez porque es más largo de lo que me gusta escribir), pero si lo tengo más tiempo nunca lo voy a terminar. En verdad todos los capítulos estaban boceteados (medio intangibles porque escribo cuando apago la luz antes de dormir XD), pero a veces no llega la inspiración para darles el toquecito que quiero. Ando más entusiasmada con el siguiente._

_Gracias por leer, y ya saben cualquier queja o comentario háganla llegar con total confianza n.n_


	3. Prudencia

Lamento la demora, en realidad tenía que subirlo hace tiempo, pero motivos de fuerza mayor obligaron su retrazo y reescritura U-U.

_------------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer:** Si fueran míos, Rikkai Dai tendría programa propio y no sería apto para menores XD.

_**3.- Prudencia**_

Hay ciertos temas que Sanada prefería no tocar.

Como haber perdido el campeonato de tenis, por ejemplo.

Han pasado unas semanas y aún le cuesta ver a los ojos a su capitán cuando hablan de las nacionales, así que solo baja la mirada y le recuerda que hay algunos medicamentos que pueden comprar camino a casa.

Sabe que no es el único, porque al propio Kirihara le costó quince minutos poder decidirse a entrar luego de la operación. Sin embargo con él es diferente, porque no es solo un título perdido, es una promesa no cumplida, algo que espera no volver a repetir.

Y aunque Yukimura ha dicho que ya no importa, que deben concentrarse en el futuro y que no sirve llorar sobre lo perdido, Sanada sabe que no es cierto y la idea de la primera mentira también lo desespera.

No ayuda que su capitán se ría sin que él entienda la razón. Tampoco lo hace sentir mejor notar que ha empacado las almohadas en lugar del pijama de Yukimura. Ocultándose bajo la gorra las saca y busca lo que ha olvidado.

Trata de recordar que es el último día que pasaran ahí y que los padres de su capitán le han pedido recogerlo, porque deben terminar de alistar su habitación.

Definitivamente hay temas que prefiere dejar de lado, en especial en momentos como este, cuando sabe que Yukimura huele su nerviosismo a cien metros a la redonda, cuando se sabe vulnerable al no haberlo sentido acomodándose a su lado.

Sanada se ha prometido ir con cuidado, porque el alta ha sido dada recientemente y, a pesar de los buenos pronósticos de los doctores, todo debe ser tomado con calma, omitiendo los entrenamientos exagerados, los desvelos para nivelarse en clase, y más aún las sesiones de sexo desenfrenado, aunque eso último lo haya decretado él y no el doctor de turno.

No intenta alejarse. El tiempo le ha enseñado que no puede escapar de Yukimura, que no puede replicar sin enfrentarse a su voluntad férrea que casi raya en la necedad. Se acomoda para besarlo más despacio, deslizando con suavidad sus manos para afirmarse en sus hombros e intentar detenerlo de a pocos.

Pero Yukimura tampoco cede porque es la última vez que estará en esta habitación, y aunque no quiera una parte suya se queda. Quiere llevársela y por eso necesita de Sanada, que con solo un roce puede arrastrar el mundo entero a su lado.

Juega su última carta y es su cadera la que roza suave, casi accidentalmente, la de Sanada.

Ninguno dice nada, solo dejan que los gemidos escapen, mientras son sus ojos los que dan cátedras de _te quieros_ dando fe de la fuerza que los une y los hace continuar.

Sanada tiene un sonrojo que no necesariamente significa vergüenza; su lengua se enreda con la de su capitán y decide dejar de lado todas sus defensas para entregarse a ese momento, por lo menos hasta que sus manos rozan algo que ha olvidado.

Hasta que siente como Yukimura deja su cuello y sus ojos se posan sobre el trozo de papel pintado con crayones. Hasta que puede distinguirlo rodeado de niños, soplando lo que debe ser un pastel. A su lado está él, con un rostro más malhumorado y la infaltable gorra negra. También está el resto del equipo, todos vistiendo los uniformes escolares, cargando los estuches de las raquetas con globos de colores.

Ahí está Marui tratando de robarse la crema del pastel, tras él Jackal intentando controlarlo. Por su parte Yaggyu peleando con una copia suya que deja escapar una coleta por la nuca. Mientras Kirihara, al otro lado, averigua como funcionan esas cornetas que sueltan serpentinas, siendo supervisado por un Yanagi que no pierde la oportunidad de recopilar datos.

En verdad hay temas que prefiere no tocar, en especial los que tienen que ver con niños.

Esa es una de las razones por las que prefiere no mencionarle a Yukimura que la decoración que hacen los niños de hospital para celebrar su rehabilitación esta casi terminada, por eso esconde que le han pedido que lo distraiga por unos momentos más.

La invitación sigue a su lado, pero ninguno dice nada, ni siquiera se mueven, y es difícil verse a los ojos cuando no pueden mentirse, cuando no pueden admitir debilidad.

Sintiendo su miembro aún erguido bajo la ropa, no puede evitar pensar en el mañana, en los dos terminando la escuela, escogiendo universidades que les permitan verse seguido, haciendo planes en el nuevo departamento, celebrando solos la noche de la graduación, pasando tardes tomando té sin hablar, estando juntos.

−Lo siento.

Sin necesidad de preguntar, Yukimura está seguro que se refiere a la condena de no poder ver a un pequeño crecer, a no emocionarse porque las ecografías muestren piecitos inquietos, a no sufrir esas noches de insomnio a causa de fiebres y varicelas, a las libretas del colegio y las navidades estresantes.

Sanada sabe lo que le está quitando, sabe que lo condena a mantenerse a su lado viendo como los demás chicos se casan y forman familias numerosas, negándole la emoción de escuchar que alguien le diga _papá_.

Se odia en ese momento, porque ni siquiera la enfermedad pudo quitarle algo, y él con solo quererlo lo está condenando…

Pero cuando siente los labios de Yukimura en su frente, está seguro que ni siquiera eso es importante ante la posibilidad de mantenerse juntos, de pasar noches respirando el mismo aire, enredando sus pies bajo las mantas.

Porque, aun cuando no haya niños que corran delante de su camino, Yukimura nunca estará solo mientras él siga a su lado.

−No te preocupes por eso... −Sanada no necesita preguntar, porque entre ellos no son necesarias palabras que limen asperezas o reafirmen lo que sienten, sabe que se refiere a los niños.− Siempre nos queda Akaya.

Y la sonrisa que le brinda solo consigue que sienta cerca un colapso nervioso que le ayude a recordar ser más prudente, y se plantee la posibilidad de comprarle un cachorrito a Yukimura.

_------------------------------------------------_

Que puedo decir, cada vez que veo a Genichirou grito _Papá Sanada_, lo demás se sobreentiende XD.

Solo falta uno y se termina ¡¡wiiii:D. Un beso a todo el que esté leyendo n.n


End file.
